The Last Naruto The Movie (Our Version)
by luckychi7
Summary: My cousin whose a NaruHina and SasuSaku shipper convinced me to work on a script with her on our own take regarding The Last Naruto The Movie due the retcons that movie is has towards the manga. Plot will be revealed when the script is done.
1. Scene 1: A Sake Of Nostalgia

**Author's Note: Hey guys I didn't think I was going to work on a new project as I still have the other in complete projects which I'm going to get to once I'm done with finals. However this one is an exception because my cousin Ria has offered to lend me a hand as co-script writer, and we are writing this because we haven't been pleased with the promotions for The Last as they are having retcons towards moments and established events in the manga. **

**Scene 1:**

**A Sake of Nostalgia**

FADE IN:

It was a bright sunny day as various can be seen doing their daily routine in The village. What stood above The Hokage Mansion was The Hokage Monument. There, Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the carving of The Fourth Hokage's face while watching over Konoha as the leaves blew through the village.

Naruto thought to himself_ "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero who saved the world and put an end to The Fourth Great Ninja war. With the help of my comrades I was able to stop Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. I was even able to stop him and bring him back to his senses. years have passed since our fight at The Valley of End, and due to his actions Sasuke was forced into exile. In theEnd he was able to live his life, and and as for me. (laughs) I was able to get what I had seeked sense the beginning. People finally acknowledge for who I am and not as TheNine Tails Jinchuriki. I was able to keep my promise to my mother, but there's still something I've yet to accomplish. To become Hokage."_

Naruto sat against the rocky wall with a smile, and says "He should be coming back anytime now."

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice called out to him.

Naruto looks to the side and sees Sakura Haruno standing by the balcony of The Hokage Mansion. He jumps off from the carving, and lands next to her.

"Hey there Sakura-chan, what's up?"

She raises her eyebrows.

Naruto appeared dumbstruck "Uh.. did I do something?"

Sakura sighs in disappointment, "You forgot that we were gonna have our date today didn't you?"

Naruto looked surprised upon hearing her remark, "Oh yeah I did" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that I was just feeling nostalgic"

Sakura says, I take it you're talking about Sasuke."

"Kinda, but more than just that. Wow, time does sure fly by without anyone noticing, ya know" The blonde jinchuriki answered.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi says with a smile, "Yeah It's hard to believe that we saved world."

A sad look appeared on Naruto's face, "Yeah I wish my parents were still around. I wanted to get to know them better. I mean it's hard being alone."

Sakura pointed her finger towards him, "Hey don't ever think about yourself that way. You've got Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, ShinoSai, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Tenten, everyone in the village, but most of all you've got me standing by your side. I've always beenby your side watching you progress and of course I'll be there" She gently locked her lips with his, "When you become Hokage"

The sadden Naruto's expression left a smile on his face, "Thanks Sakura-Chan."

Red dimples form around Sakura's face, "Anytime, now about our date."

Naruto quickly realizes "Right, where do you wanna go?"

Sakura says "Well I was thinking about stopping by Ino's flower shop, and then maybe eat lunch, one that isn't Ichiraku Ramen for a change."

Naruto looks bumped out from her remark, "Aww but Ichiraku is.. well you know already. We can head to the ice cream stand?"

Sakura: Fine by me, (wraps arm around his shoulder) Shall we get going?

"You know me, I'm up for anything." He pointed to himself with a goofy smile.

Naruto and Sakura started to walk down from the balcony.

_Meanwhile..._

Outside of The Hyuga Clan's main household, Hinata and Hanabi are in the middle of a training session. Both Appear to be exhausted as they face each other.

Hanabi had a smirk on her face, "Tired already, Big sister?"

Despite how tired she felt, Hinata decided left a confident look towards her younger sister, "Of course not, I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Usually my cousin LuckyChi7 talks about his experience when it comes to the writing process of his fanfics, but since I'm helping him co-write I thought it would be fair if I handled writing our experiences for him. If you guys don't know, I ship NaruHina and SasuSaku for their visualization because they look cute, but for story progression and character development I see NaruSaku. Now that doesn't mean I ship NaruSaku, but for the story I can tell NS makes the most sense. Even though I ship NaruHina and SasuSaku I don't like how Kishi developed their relationship because their wasn't enough of it. Plus if we're going by story logic SS would be an abussive relationship and that's not healthy. There will be some NH and SS moments, but not in the way you'll expect it to be. As far writing this scene, LuckyChi wrote the bits of Naruto where Naruto was narrating, I wrote the bits between Him and Sakura, and we both wrote the small scene between Hinata and Hanabi at the end. Let us know what you thought of this so far, and as my cousin always says Thanks for reading. New Scenes for our take on The Last will come out every Friday. <strong>


	2. Scene 2: Hinata and Hanabi

**Author's Note: Just help you guys avoid the confusion, The author's notes will be from me, LuckyChi7. Ria's notes at the end of the scenes will be from her, Ria. Hopefully that helps, and we did state that how each new scene would release every friday. This week is an exception since my cousin and I are gonna use the weekend to study for finals and on that friday after we're done the scenes will resume it's weekly friday runs. So remember Scene 3 will be out on Friday December 19th. **

**Scene 2: **

**Hinata and Hanabi**

Hinata gave a defensive pose towards Hanabi, who mocked her exact style. Both sisters relinquished their exhausted looks, and took a deep breath before clashing with another. Hinata and Hanabi struggled to overcome each other's strength.

The young Hyuga sister looked Hinata in the eye, "Taking the initiative already, I see."

"Like I said this is just a warm up, Hanabi." says The older sister as she mimicked her.

Hanabi snickered, "Oh really, then why don't you try blocking this?"

Hanabi drew out a kunai to strike down Hinata, but she pulled out the same trick to backfire against her. The siblings attempted to target the other. However, they blocked the opposing kunai at them.

A smirk was on Hinata's face as she glanced at her younger sister, "You were saying."

Both weapons fell lost their grip causing them to fall. Hinata took a step back as did Hinata while giving one another a single glance of confidence at one another.

"Guess you're not gonna make this easy." Hanabi sighed in disappointment.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan which left Hinata with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd use that." Hinata continued

Hinata activated her Byakugan as well.

A grin appeared on Hanabi's face, "It'll be your downfall."

Hinata yelled, "Bring it."

The two sisters witnessed each other's chakra points as they charged once more, while yelling at each other's throats as they clash, "Two Palms, Four Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Palms."

Each attack was blocked, except for the last attack. That didn't stop the sisters for attempting this attack, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Their respective palms struck the other as it pushed Hinata and Hanabi towards the opposing walls. While looking at her, Hinata could tell Hanabi was exhausted, but she was too.

"Lucky shot!" The younger sister panted.

Hinata also panted from their clash, "It's not... over yet... Hanabi."

Despite her exhausted state, Hanabi posed once more.

The younger sister started to feel excited at the battle, "Damn right, now take this." She stuck out her two hand, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm."

Hinata placed all her chakra into one final attack while she emitted a constant stream of chakra from her palms by keeping her eyes shut for concentration. she then opened her eyes in after a couple milliseconds, " Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Pulse Guard!"

Hinata's jutsu protects her against Hanabi's attack. Only then did she take the strike towards her sister.

To herself Hanabi thought , _"Damn..." _She then charged towards Hinata, "Gentle Fist One Palm Strike!"

Both siblings struck one another at their lowest chakra point. It caused them to collapse on the ground, and they attempted to rise on their two feet despite their condition. Hinata stood on hers as did Hanabi. A few second later she gave her a smile an collapsed on the ground while breathing.

From that point Hinata breathed for air, "I was so close."

Hanabi extended her hand towards Hinata. A smile was on her face, something that Hinata notices, "Need some help?"

Hinata smiled back and took her sister's hand to stand again, "Thanks for taking the time to train with me Hanabi it means a lot."

Hanabi sighs in relief, "Luckily you caught me at the right time."

Hinata laughs, "I guess you've got a point there."

At that moment they heard two hands clapping as their father, Hiashi Hyuga walked out from the building.

"That was truly a spectacular match. I expect nothing less from you Hanabi." Hiashi says proudly,

Hanabi gave a respectful bow towards him, "Of course father."

Hinata looks sadden as Hiashi looks at her, and walks back before he stops himself. While not giving her a single look in the eye, "As for you Hinata. It seems you've improved over the course of these two years. It's still a disgrace that you fall to the hands of your younger sister, but you didn't show mercy unlike before. For that alone I believe you might become something more. So remember to keep up the hardwork, understood?

Hinata bowed her head respectfully towards Hiashi. While doing so, she couldn't' believe what her father had just said. The look on her face showed confidence toward him, "Yes, Father."

"Good." Hiashi says in a gentle tone as he heads back inside leaving Hinata there as she saw Hanabi walking away.

Hinata says, "Hanabi wait."

Hanabi stopped and looked back at her older sister, "What is it big sister?"

"I was wondering,Do you spend time with me?" The older sister asked.

The younger sister stood there with a surprise look on her face, but calmly answered, "You mean like going out for shopping, lunch, and all that other stuff?"

"Mmhmm that's right." Hinata nodded

Hanabi says, "Sure, I could use a break from training for once."

Hinata continues, "That's true, what you say we wait about an hour or two before we're ready to go."

"It can even give use enough time to rest up too. So yeah I'll be fine with that." Hanabi answered.

Hinata smiled, "Great I'll meet you over by the clan's entrance then."

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: As my cousin LuckyChi stated, I'll be the one to handle this section for each new scenes. As far as this scene goes, we're discussing how to approach this a couple days ago, and we decided to use the same method as before. The beginning and middle portions of the fight were from LuckyChi and I wrote the ending of the fight plus the end to the scene. Thanks for reading everyone, and remember stay classy :)<strong>


	3. Scene 3: The Date

**Author's Notes: Well here is the next scene and it took a while, but it's here. I noticed a couple of you mentioned the stories structure and how it should be written narratively. So we've took in what you've said into consideration, and made changes to our story to fit into the narrative story telling format while also feeling a script if that makes any sense. The concept of this story is to portray it like a movie, so I hope me and Ria deliver those expectations to you guys. **

**Scene 3: **

**The Date **

Naruto was waiting for his girlfriend outside her house with a rose in his hand. He could hear an argument going between Sakura and her mother. It was pretty normal thing that would occur between daughter and the mother.

Mebuki yelled, "Sakura get back here I told you the house needs to be spotless."

"I cleaned off every single little dust I can find. Besides you know the dust is gonna come back so quite being o.c.d. about besides I'm 19 years old not 17, I have my own rights to do whatever I want to do, got that!" The pink haired kunoichi argued back.

Her mother went out, "Now you listen here... Sakura SAKURA!"

Sakura stepped out the house, and slams the door on her mother. There she saw her boyfriend, Naruto waiting outside.

"Sorry, I had to hold off our date for the extra two hours just to help my mom." She answered.

Naruto was blunt, and said, "Aa it's okay Sakura-chan, Like I said there was something I had to do too, and I've only been here for about ten minutes."

The look on her face somewhat displayed sadness "Still I feel kinda bad. I mean we are in a relationship now so it's a little different from us being just friends."

"I know, but cheer up" The blonde jinchuriki smiled as he passes her a rose, "I got this for you"

Sakura takes the rose, smells it and smiles at Naruto.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Naruto" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto's face turns red, "Hehe.. Anyway are you ready to go."

Sakura nodded, "Always am."

Sakura wrapped arm around Naruto's shoulder, as they start walking around the village. They then come across Ino's shop and enter. Naruto and Sakura notice two customers leaving Ino's shop only to see their friend standing by the register.

The blonde girl laughed, "Well if it isn't the love birds."

"Ino I thought we already had this discussion." The pink haired kunoichi said, annoyingly.

She replied back with, "It's my job to tease you, after all what are best friends for."

"You've got a point about something as usual. I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that." Sakura sighed.

Then Ino remembered, "Speaking of surprises, have you guys heard Sai and I started dating"

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a stare in shock.

He whispered to his girlfriend, "Her and Sai? is that possible?"

She whispered back, "Well he did call her beautiful, and that would explain why she'd always close the shop early for the past few weeks."

Ino curiously says, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Naruto and Sakura showed fake smiles towards her, "Oh nothing, nothing at all, we're just surprised that's all haha."

"Funny, Shikamaru and Choji told me the same thing." Said The blonde Yamanaka

Naruto realized something, "Speaking of, Do you happen to know what they are up to?"

INO quickly commented, "Well I know Shikamaru was given an assignment by The Hokage to Sunaga this morning, and Choji is at his clan's household training with his father."

Naruto says, Well I guess that makes sense."

"Say, we should all have a get together when Shikamaru returns to the village. Not just the five of us, but also Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata too while we're at it." Sakura says casually.

The blonde jinchuriki felt energetic, "That sounds like a great idea one of us should spread the word, the question is who?"

Sakura agreed with, "Good point."

Naruto and Sakura both think as Ino gave them a look. They noticed it a couple seconds afterwards.

"You know I can take care of it too you guys." Ino reminded them.

Sakura thought, "Or we can do this, I can tell Lee and Tenten, Ino you can tell Choji and Shikamaru, and Naruto you can tell Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Naruto said, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Ino?" The pink haired kunoichi asked

"I don't see why not." The blonde yamanaka answered.

Naruto then said, "Though, when should we have this gathering?"

"Hmm maybe the day that Shikamaru comes home." The pink haired kunoichi said.

"That settles it we'll have it then." Ino quickly responded.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino gave one another a high five.

"Awesome!" The three friends said together.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?" Ino wondered.

"Well we are planning on stopping by the ice cream stand for lunch." Sakura answered.

Ino sighed in disappointment, "Not exactly what I'd call romantic, but I guess it's close. Though I will it's a change of pace from where you usually go with Naruto on dates."

Naruto showed a sad child like face, "Ah I should've known you two would agree."

Sakura and Ino pose a friendly laugh at Naruto.

"It was nice talking you again Ino, but Naruto and I are on a date."

"Same here too Billboard Brow." Ino uttered.

Sakura felt a tick all of a sudden, "Billboard..." then thought to her Inner self, "That Ino-pig!"

Naruto says to himself, "Oh no, I know where this is gonna go."

Sakura held off her temper, "Nah it's not the right time. Besides I'd rather use it if we ever square off like we did in the chunin exams."

"Yeah that is true." The blonde Yamanaka agreed.

"Well anyway see ya later Ino." Sakura waved to her best friend.

'See ya later, love birds." She did the same thing.

Naruto and Sakura walk out of Ino's shop and walk towards the ice cream stand. It takes the them a good five to ten minutes to get there. Naruto and Sakura get the vanilla chocolate mix ice cream and sit at one of the tables. While eating her ice cream cone, Sakura notices Naruto not barely touch his.

"Is everything okay Naruto? Your normally not one to stay quiet like this." The pink haired kunoichi brought up.

Naruto then realized, "Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine Sakura-chan. I've kinda had something on my mind"

Sakura looked curious but then sighed, "Is it Sasuke again?, I know you two are best friends, but the guy was exiled for a reason."

Naruto shaked head, "It's not Sasuke."

"Then what is it?" Sakura continued

He silently answered uneasily, "It's kinda complicated."

Sakura placed her hand on top of Naruto, "You can tell me anything I'm your girlfriend after all, It's not healthy for us to keep secrets from one another."

Naruto sighed, "I know, but this one is a bit more than..."

A voice yelled from the distance, "Hey It's Naruto kun and Sakura!"

Another voice answered, "you're right it is them."

Naruto and Sakura turn around to see Hinata and Hanabi walking up to their table. The look on their faces changes from curiosity to a smiling look upon seeing the two Hyuga sisters.

Sakura waved at them, "Hey there Hinata."

Naruto says, "Good to see you again" He then noticed Hanabi with confusion, "and you're her sister uh... What was it again?"

Hanabi looked annoyed, "It's Hanabi, Naruto-sama"

"Hero of the ninja world, and he forgets the name of your little sister Hinata." Sakura pointed out as she sighed.

Hinata felt embarrassed, "Well I don't think you should really blame him, I mean they've never really talked with one another before."

"Hmm you do have a point." Sakura then realized, "By the way, you two can sit here there are a few seats left."

Hinata says, "Oh okay then."

Hinata and Hanabi sat at their table.

"So what how have the two of you been?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

The elder sister felt nervous, but decided to say, "Well I was training with my little sister early today."

"No way seriously! how did it go?" Naruto felt pumped after hearing her remark.

"Well.. I did pretty good for the most part." Hinata answered.

"It was pretty intense, and we both had reached our limit, and I pulled through in the end." The younger sister casually answered.

Hinata was surprised, "Hanabi!"

Hanabi laughed a little and look at her older sister, "Though I have to say whatever my older sister did for training over these last 2 years did impress me. Plus our father did acknowledge her the kind of skills she displayed, and she didn't even hold back."

A smile appeared on Sakura's face, "Well that's great, maybe that's a fine for you Hinata. Your father probably has faith that you could possibly take over as clan's leader."

Hanabi felt uneased at Sakura's comment towards Hinata.

"Oh please, You're being way too kind, I still got some work to do before I can prove myself.

"Normally I wouldn't doubt her, but if Hinata has that potential I'd like to see it for myself." Naruto said, proudly.

His girlfriend looked confused, "What are you thinking Naruto?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Hinata and I should should have a sparing match tomorrow."

Sakura, Hanabi, and Hinata look surprised.

Hinata nervously says, "A sparing match against Naruto-kun?"

The younger Hyuga sister felt interested, "Hmm I'd like to see this."

Sakura looked concerned for her friend, "Wait you guys, we should see if Hinata is okay with this first?"

Hinata thinks about while everyone stares at her, "Sure I'd love to have a sparring match against you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was physiqued, "Great we'll all meet up at the training field tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Hey there friends, this was a really really lengthy scene. LuckyChi and I had the concept down for about six to seven hours after we posted scene 2. We didn't realize how long it turned out until after we checked over it. I actually wrote the majority of this chapter which was the middle bits between Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. LuckyChi wrote the beginning bits with Sakura and Her mother arguing, and the where Hinata and Hanabi run into Naruto and Sakura on their date. As far as the ending goes we had two different ideas going on ,but we thought it would be best to hold of one of them in place of the cliffhanger you get in this scene. Remember to always stay classy hehe and thanks for reading ;).<strong>


	4. Scene 4: Return

**Author's Note: hey guys I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. It took a while to get this chapter posted due to the restricting of the script structure to narrative telling since that's not what we originally intended it to be. However since Ria and I have a story to tell we wanted to prevent any chances of this to be taken it down which is why the format has changed. **

**Scene 4 **

**Return **

The reaction on Sakura's face was priceless. It wasn't anything that made her worry, but it's the power Naruto holds. Last time she remember he displayed his true power was against Kaguya, and the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. All of those events were replaying in her head until he got her attention again.

Naruto called out her name, "Sakura-Chan" He continued snapping his fingers, "Hey you're okay right?"

Sakura then realized, "Woah sorry about that, I must've spaced out a minute."

Hanabi found her embarrassing moment funny, "You know I remember Hinata did the same thing once."

Hinata complained, "Hey!"

Hanabi casually says, "Just stating the obvious Big sis."

Hinata sighed at her remark, "I guess you're not completely wrong about that... but anyway Naruto kun and Sakura, my sister and I must leave. There is a lot I'm gonna need to do to prepare for our sparring match so..." she got up from the table as did Hanabi, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan"

"Yeah, no problem. Just be prepared after all you are gonna be dealing with my hyperactive knucklehead of a boyfriend of course." The pink haired kunoichi said in a jokingly tone.

"Well I guess there are some things I have to agree with, considering with what he did during the Fourth Great Ninja War." Hinata said.

Naruto showed a comedically sad face, "Ugh.. Why must I be the target here?"

The girls laugh at his remark as Hanabi gave a bow to them, "It was great to see you both again, Naruto-sama, and Sakura-san."

Naruto and Sakura commented back with, "Likewise Hanabi"

Hinata and Hanabi began walking off until they were hardly noticeable. Then Naruto noticed a look on his girlfriend's face. She raised her eyebrow towards him.

He looked confused, "What's with the look Sakura-chan?"

Sakura punched his shoulder, "You idiot did you really about it already?"

"Forget about what?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

"What we talked about with Ino. About the get together with all of our friends." She reminded him.

"I guess talking about the sparring match made it slip my mind. Which I do apologize for." Naruto admitted to his girlfriend.

His girlfriend smiled, "Well atleast your being honest about it with me."

"Aren't I always?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

Sakura answered, "About 95% percent of time to be exact."

She jokingly laughed while seeing his expression.

Naruto then noticed the ice creams, "Be the way we should finish these up before they start melting."

I was about to say the same thing." The pink haired kunoichi stated.

Naruto and Sakura finish up their ice cream, get up from the table and decide walking to the park. Naruto quickly turns around upon hearing a panting sound from behind.

It was Konohamaru.

The spiky brown haired Sarutobi panted, "I finally caught up with you guys."

Naruto says, "Hey Konohamaru..." then realizes, "Wait you weren't spying on us while we were on our date right?"

"No I haven't, but I've been trying to find you guys because the Sixth Hokage has summoned the two of you to his office." Konohamaru explained to the blonde haired Uzumaki.

Naruto and Sakura said, surprisingly, "Kakashi Sensei!"

Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Did he need to interrupt our date now, I mean we had plans."

She also whispered back, "Tell me about it, but what can we do."

Naruto suggested, "Well It'll probably be brief so let's just see what he needs us for."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sakura also agreed.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, "You wanna tag along with us Konohamaru?"

Konhamaru shaked his head, "Sorry guys I promised Aunt Kurenai that I'd spend time with my little cousin."

"Oh Alright." Naruto patted his head, "It was great seeing you again like always pal."

Konohamaru looked proud, "Same here you guys."

Konohamaru runs off to Kurenai's place.

Sakura waved, "See ya later Konohamaru."

The young Sarutobi waved back, "You too."

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a smile then began walking to The Hokage Mansion to meet up with their old sensei Kakashi Hatake.

_Meanwhile in the prison of Konoha..._

several prisoners can be seen doing various things. A couple of them appear to be eating, some are playing, some are working out and lifting weights. Then a guard walks by a cell with a man who has white shoulder length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He sat in a pose gritting his teeth as a tray filled with low quality food was thrown to him.

The Guard looked disgusted, "Alright, Mizuki There you go."

Mizuki calmly said, "Look at this trash,it's the same meals I've been having for these past 5 years."

The Guard asked, "What of it?"

Mizuki took a bite from the tray, "Who woulda thought I'd get use to it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Friends, it's nice to see y'all again if that's possible hehe.. you know what I mean. Anyway we're releasing this scene as the next scene as Christmas gift to you guys for sticking around, supporting, and sending us feedback about this script. Like my cousin LuckyChi said, it really means a lot to us. Now when it comes to this ending scene I just gonna say it was originally LuckyChi's idea, and I thought it was interesting the way he explained it. I actually took the time to write out two-thirds of the scene while LuckyChi wrote out the last third of the scene. Don't forget to stay classy, and as always thanks for reading ;)<strong>


	5. Scene 5: Night Before The Sparring Match

**Author's Note: Like I stated in the previous scene, Ria and I are giving you guys this scene as part of our christmas gift. This will be the only occasion as to having two scenes/chapter releases on the same day. **

**Scene 5**

**Night Before Their Sparring Match**

At the time of sunset, Hinata and Hanabi came back to The Hyuga Clan with a few shopping bags from each. two of them showcases foods, vegetables, and fruits. The other two have clothes that they've bought from shops. The Hyuga Sisters place the bags of vegetables on the kitchen tables.

Hinata was happy, "That was fun!"

Hanabi agreed with, "Yeah it was nice to get a breath of fresh air after training with father."

Hinata looked shocked leaving Hanabi confused.

"What's with the look?" The younger asked, confusingly.

Hanabi turned around to see their father behind her with his hands crossed and serious look on his face.

"Do you realize how late you are Hanabi?" Their father said.

Hanabi politely stated, "I'm sorry father, I needed a break today. Which is why I spent most of the day with Hinata.

"Yes, but under my regulation of you returning to the clan before sunset. Need I remind you?" Hiashi explained to his younger daughter.

Hinata stepped in, "It's my fault Father, I'm the one that ended up taking her time because..."

"I have no time involving a disgrace like yourself into this matter Hinata." Their father said in a pissy tone.

"A disgrace, but father earlier you said..." The older daughter sounded surprised.

Hiashi interrupted her, "I said you might have the potential to become more than what you are, nothing more nothing less. Never once did I say you'll be able too Is that better for an understatement?"

Suddenly The older daughter felt scared, "I... I..."

Hanabi re-intervened, "There's something you should know before yelling at her again."

"Oh, For what reason do you say that?" He asked.

"Because Big sis is..." The younger daughter answered.

Hinata interrupted her, Because I'm going to have a sparring match against Naruto kun tomorrow.

"The Hero of the ninja world! What makes you think you'll be able to defeat him if you can't even defeat Hanabi?" He stated the obvious to Hinata.

The older daughter confidently said, "I'll never know unless I try father, besides he's the one that had the idea of us having a sparring match."

Hiashi turned his attention to his younger daughter "Is that so, Hanabi?"

"It is father, to be honest I was one who brought up the sparring match between Hinata and I. Then that's how this fell into play." Hanabi admitted to their father.

"I see." He calmly said then turned around and slowly walked away before stopping, "When does this little sparring match take place?"

"Tomorrow morning at the training fields. Why do you ask?" Hinata answered.

Hiashi looked over at his daughters, "I want to observe this, and see how well you'll be able to do against him. If I were you, use whatever you've done in your two years of training, do what you did during your match against Hanabi."

Hinata gave him a bow, "I understand father."

"Good, and Hanabi once this match comes to a close you are to spend the rest of your day training with me. Is that understand?" Hiashi said with a proud look on his face.

Hanabi also gave him a bow, "Yes father."

Their father nodded, "Excellent, I'll see you both in the morning."

Hiashi leaves the kitchen as Hinata places the bags of clothes in the living room. A maid, Aimi enters the kitchen while Hanabi places the vegetables and fruits in their spot.

Aimi told her, "Lady Hanabi why don't you sit down while I take care of these things for you and make you and Lady Hinata dinner?"

Hanabi withheld the maid's respect, "Oh no Aimi-san, it's fine I don't mind doing such things."

Aimi generously continued, "No I insist really."

Hanabi sighed, "well okay, thanks for offering."

Aimi says, "Whatever I can do to assist you two."

Hanabi walks out the kitchen and sees Hinata sitting at the couch in silent. She walked up to her with curiosity.

"Big sis?" She then playfully yelled, "HINATA!"

Hinata screamed and realized as she took a deep breath, "Jeez Don't scare me like that Hanabi."

Hanabi stated to hr, "Ughh you're the one who was sitting there in silent."

"Sorry I was just thinking back about what happened earlier today when we saw Naruto kun and Sakura." She said with an embarrassing tone.

"Speaking of that, you were kinda nervous around them? I know shouldn't be asking, but it just left me curious." Hanabi asked.

Hinata answered with, "I'm not so sure, I guess it's because I'm still in love with him."

The younger sister looked surprised, "He does have a girlfriend now, and you should be happy he's got someone in his life now."

"I know, but for some reason I can't accept that. I'm not sure why maybe it's because I'm just jealous." The older sister admitted.

Hanabi continued, "Well did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Hinata thought back to Pain's invasion, "Once, But I was seriously injured and lost consciousness afterwards. So I don't know if he heard my words back then."

After listening to her older sister, this was what came to Hanabi's mind, "I think you should be honest Big sis, not just yourself, but with Sakura-san and especially with Naruto-sama."

"Well.. you've got a point, but wouldn't just be awkward." She said with a tone of disappointment.

Hinata's little sister shaked her head, "Not necessarily, you told me just now and I didn't find it awkward."

"But you're my little sister that's different. This is a guy we're talking about." Hinata stated.

"I know, but it never hurts to try being honest with him." Hanabi explained to her older sister.

Hinata admitted to her younger sister, "You do have a point, and..."

The maid then interrupted their conversation, :Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi you're dinner's ready."

"Let's save our conversation for later, and enjoy our dinner." Hanabi said while still feeling disappointed.

She noded and smiled back at Hanabi, " Okay."

The Hyuga sister got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

_That Next morning..._

Everybody was present at the training field exactly on time. Sakura, Hanabi, and Hiashi all stood by the trees as the wind brushes through them along with Naruto and Hinata. The two gave one another serious glare while getting into their stance.

"Alright Hinata, come at me with everything you've got." The blonde jinchuriki said as he posed.

The older sister looked confident towards her opponent, "Right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Hey there again friends, this will be the last scene we post for you guys until next week. LuckyChi already explained why, but I gotta say it was a lot of fun writing out this scene in script format. When it came to the conversion to the narrative format it was kinda tough, so if the grammar is off for this story in narrative form let us know. As for this scene, LuckyChi and I actually wrote this scene together unlike the previous scene as that one was kinda unplanned. This scene was actually suppose to happen in scene 4, but we both decided to hold it off for this scene that way it didn't feel cluttered. The ending to this chapter was actually an idea I came up with and LuckyChi and I wrote and checked over the grammar to make sure it fit for both a narrative story telling and as if this story was like a script. Stay classy as always, and as my cousins always says, thanks for reading ;) <strong>


	6. Scene 6: Naruto VS Hinata

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, There was a New Years Party which left Ria and I exhausted to a point where we couldn't think or write anything for a couple days so we decided to hold off he release till today. **

**Scene 6: **

**Naruto VS Hinata **

As the two friends glared at each other, they both charged at one another blocked the others fist with their opposite hands. While doing so Naruto quickly punched Hinata and she did the same thing to him. Both kept their balance together and took a view steps and charged at one another as they draw out kunai and get caught in a clash between the other as the two struggle to withstand the other's attack.

NARUTO looked impressed, "Blocking your kunai against my own, nice one Hinata."

Hinata grinned, "I was about to say the same thing."

Naruto and Hinata broke off their kunai collision and tried to strike once more multiple times as both kunai continued to clash preventing either one weakening the other. Sakura, Hanabi, and Hiashi continue watch their sparring match from the sidelines.

Hiashi says calmly while observing his older daughter, "Fascinating, She's able to hold her own against the hero so far. The question is can she keep it up?"

Hanabi argued back, "Don't be so harsh Father, and just see how she does."

"Let us see if she's got what it takes then." He answered back highly.

Naruto and Hinata fall back a few steps as their kunai flew out of their could feel sweat running down her face while Naruto had barely two or three drops fall from his face. Despite that, The two friends continued exchange grins towards the other.

"Didn't think I would be able make you sweat today, Naruto-kun?" The older Hyuga sister said, assertively.

Naruto laughed, "I'm just only getting started Hinata, so you better watch out for this." Then his eyes became frog-like, and showcases a orange markings around his eyelids.

"tsk.. Well if that's how far you're going to go, Then I guess I should too." Hinata continued as vein marks appeared around Hinata's eyes.

Sakura thought to herself, "Sage Mode vs The Byakugan.. Hmm that's surely interesting an interesting match up."

Naruto's attitude still remains the same as he senses how much chakra Hinata still possesses. While doing so she disappeared from the sight, as he remained calm about the situation.

To himself Naruto thought, "Now then where... "

"Twos Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms Sixteen Palms" Hinata interrupted as Naruto got hit by the first eight but quickly dodged the last eight and pushed her back by grabbing the end of her shirt as she begins to fall on her feet, but manages to keep herself on her feet before it happens. Hinata begins to catch her breath. On the sidelines, Hanabi looked curious at Hiashi's reaction, and looked at back at her older sister's expression.

The younger Hyuga sister looked kinda worried, "Come on Hinata. Just keep trying.."

Naruto gave a smartalec response, "You getting tired already?"

"Not by a long shot just you wait and see what I do next." Hinata stated while getting her stance ready.

"Guess I should take it to the next step then." The blonde jinchuriki stated.

A shadow clone of Naruto appears forming a rasengan. Hinata challenged chakra into her left fist as it took the shape of two lion shaped heads. The shadow clone disappeared as Naruto and Hinata gave a single glare towards the other.

"Gentle Step: Lion Fist!" Hinata yelled while she charged.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged as well.

The attacks from the two friends collided with one another as they struggled to overpower the other's technique. The collision between both jutsu eventually forces Naruto and Hinata back as they land on the ground. Hinata manages to get herself on her feet while feeling exhausted as she sees Naruto also bending his left knee from the ground and looks somewhat exhausted.

Hanabi looked shocked by the outcome, "Did Hinata just win?"

"Let's go Hanabi this little match is over. It's time to resume your training with me." Hiashi said with an unimpressed look towards the result.

"But Father?" Hanabi protested.

Hinata says with an exhausted tone "It's okay Hanabi, go do what he says... the match is already over."

Without showing any restraints, Hanabi sighs unwillingly as she follows her father while noticing a single exhausted smile on her sisters face right before she exists the training field with him.

Naruto gave his friend a thumbs up, "You did pretty good in our sparring match Hinata."

She was still exhausted "Thanks.. You also..." Hinata lost her balance and then lied against the grass the same way she did when she sparred against her younger sister at the Hyuga Clan, She looked kinda disappointed, "This always happens to me, No matter what I do, I always end up falling after a match."

"That's okay just remember to pick yourself back up." Naruto stated with a smile on his face.

She notices Naruto extend his hand to her leaving her to smile as she gets back up. Sakura looks a bit unease as she walks up to her boyfriend and Hinata.

"I'll keep that as a reminder for next time." She started to look embarrassed when his girlfriend walked up to them, "Besides.. I never knew how strong you were until today. Even though you kinda held back."

He felt surprised from her remark, "What are you talking I didn't hold back at all."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, "Of course you did knucklehead, Everyone saw how strong you were during The Fourth Great Ninja War. you're basically like an open book whenever you're fighting someone."

"Come on Sakura you don't have to point out the obvious like that." Naruto complained.

"She does speak the truth Naruto, you are like an open book." A familiar voice spoke as it grabbed everyone's attention.

The voice surprises Naruto as he, Sakura, and Hinata see their old friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha standing against a tree with his hands crossed in his old expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Like what my cousin LuckyChi7 said we are extremely sorry for the delay in releasing Scene 6, please don't scold us or try sending an angry mob at us please! Tbh, when it came from to the writing stand point LuckyChi actually wrote out the fight scene and I wrote the aftermath portion of the fight once he was done and then we did our usual check over to make sure it was great. I will see the original version of this fight was suppose to be longer, but we felt like we would've overdone it so we felt like it was written perfectly and as for the ending well yeah Cliffhanger No Jutsu. For those of you still curious yes there will still be a scene released this friday so that shall be a reliever and that's okay we love writing this out this story, and as for the last couple of comments about my cousin having a youtube channel that is his youtube channel. Stay classy as always and as my cousins always says thanks for reading ;)<strong>


	7. Scene 7: Team 7 Reunion

**Author's Note: Hey guys as always thanks for the support you guys are putting out for this it means a lot. This chapter was kinda in a delay and it throws us off slightly due to us releasing Chapter 6 earlier this week because of New Years obviously. **

**Scene 7: **

**Team 7 Reunion **

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stood there in shock as if what they're seeing was an illusion. However the three comrades could tell it was Sasuke Uchiha. No one else would try giving a look where he doesn't give a shit about anyone. The final thing that gave it away was his left arm which was incinerated during his previous fight against Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Naruto and Sakura." The dark haired Uchiha stated as he walks out from the shade blocking off the sun shining through his face.

The blonde jinchuriki's jaw still hung open, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"First, I could sense your chakra from a mile away." He explained to the blonde idiot, "So I decided to watch and see how you'd do in this sparring match, and I came back to report something to Kakashi."

Naruto says, "You know we were actually going to stop by the mansion once I was finished here."

"What did you come in to report to Kakashi Sensei, if you don't mind me asking?" The pink haired kunoichi asked curiously.

Sasuke does his usual hmph, "You'll just have to find out when we go to the mansion. Besides it's important that you two come with me to the mansion anyway."

Sakura whispers to Naruto, "This is serious if he wants us to come with him too, don't you think?"

"I was beginning to think the same thing." Naruto whispered back to his girlfriend.

Sasuke started walking forward and looked at his teammate, "Are you two coming, or just stand there gazing into each other's eyes?"

Hinata felt bothered by The young Uchiha's remark towards them.

"Hey don't complain just because Naruto and I..." Sakura said irritatingly towards Sasuke before Naruto stops her.

He answers calmly, "Sure we'll be there." The blonde then looks at Hinata, "What about you Hinata? What do you gonna do?"

"Well I had some things to take care of at The Hyuga Clan. So I'll just see you guys around." The purple haired Hyuga began walking away from them while waving her hand back.

Naruto and Sakura say, "See ya later Hinata."

"I don't have all day, now come on." Sasuke continued once more,but started walking ahead of him.

Naruto and Sakura sigh at their teammate and follow him to The Hokage Mansion where The Sixth Hokage is currently handling paperwork at the moment while staring at his book.

Kakashi sighed in disbelief, "Just when I thought I could be in peace and read that book. It's been years since I laid my hands on it." He got up from his seat and looked over the village, "Speaking of time, things have changed for the better, but how long is it gonna last until the next threat emerges."

The Sixth Hokage turns around upon hearing the door opening while seeing his old students walk enter be for him. It wasn't just Naruto and Sakura, but also his third student.

"Well isn't this a surprise." The copycat ninja looked pleased to see them all, "It's been a while Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a smartass remark, "Likewise Kakashi."

He asks his old student curiously, "So what has brought you back to Konoha after all these years."

The young Uchiha draws out a scroll from within his robe, "I've come with some valuable information, and I figured to report it in considering that you were involved with it too."

"Just what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently towards his old comrade, "I mean no need to keep us in the dark."

Sakura answers, "He does have a point, Sasuke."

The dark haired Uchiha answers, "You'll know what Kakashi says." He extends his forward toward his sensei.

Kakashi took the scroll from Sasuke, and read what was written within in it. After doing so he gave his attention towards him, "I see so that's what you've been up to."

"Will someone just tell us what the hell is going on?" The blonde Uzumaki continued with his attitude.

The white haired Hatake took a moment before answering with, "It's written in hieroglyphics one that looks to have existed before the era of The Sage of The Six Paths."

Sakura answers with tensity in her voice, "Wait.. if it's before then it goes back to Kaguya right?"

"Hmm it could, but that might not be the case." Kakashi answered.

Naruto faced his rival in the eye, "Just where exactly did you get your hands on that?"

"Orochimaru!" The dark haired Uchiha answered with his uncaring attitude, "It was one of his secret hideouts in The Land of Valleys, and I stumbled upon it as I continued my search over the course of these last two years."

"Even though he's spending a lifetime sentence in prison, Orochimaru continues to have show the world what he's done." The pink haired kunoichi answered, surprisingly.

Kakashi says, "One thing that I can gather from this scroll is the note on the bottom."

"Which is?" The dark haired Uchiha asked.

The Sixth Hokage says, "These hieroglyphics are found in The Hidden Eddy Village."

Naruto thinks about what his former sensei just said as he recalls the conversation he had with his mother during his training to gain Kyuubi Chakra mode. His eyes looked shocked upon realizing.

His girlfriend noticed the look on his face, "What's the matter Naruto? Why are you giving us that look?"

Kakashi answers, "So you know already don't you Naruto."

"Know what?" She asks with a worried look on her face, "Kakashi sensei, what is it that you two know about?"

Sasuke also says, "I'd like to know this as well."

"That's the village where Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki was born." The Sixth answered while taking a deep breath, "But more importantly the village is left in ruins."

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's Notes: Hey there friends, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this scene for our narrative storytelling script if that makes any sense. Also we did not plan having the team 7 reunion to happen in scene 7. What mattered to my cousin and I was when the reunion was going to happen because we knew for a fact that it wasn't going to take half the script before it takes place. Now the pacing could feel off to some of you, but just send us your thoughts on it lately things have just been a little crazy as far as the beginning of the year goes like LuckyChi stated, hopefully you all enjoyed reading this story so far. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and as for me don't forget to stay classy hehe ;)<strong>


End file.
